


A Song Without a Title

by Mojjochan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegoshi's always liked Koki. Now he's taking the chance and approaching the older man, What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song Without a Title

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was prompted by NEWS's appearance on HEYx3 where Ryo exposed some of the lyrics that Tegoshi had written. 
> 
> Song lyrics are included at the beginning. Enjoy ^^

 

_You and I in a dark bar_  
  


_In a tipsy voice you say “hey, do you have plans later?”_  
  


_In front of you I am a lone dog_  
  


_*Please give me your smile*(it seems fake)_  
  


_If you want it that much, I'll give all of myself to you_  
  


_The warmth of your body feels quite comfortable_  
  


_I want to always hug you_  
  


_In return, make the hot part of me feel better  
_

  


Tegoshi approached his sempai with eager, he practically skipped along over to the bar where the older man sat; his hands clasped around the glass of some sort of alcohol, and thighs spread so wide you'd think he was sitting on a horse. “Koki-kun!” he chirped as he bounced up and down like an overexcited puppy. “Oh, Tegoshi-kun. Take a seat. Take a seat!” Koki said and indicated the chair next to him, Tegoshi threw himself into the chair and looked at his sempai with wonder and admiration. Koki gave him a sideways glance as he lifted the glass to his lips, he chuckled with a smile. “this is a pretty dark bar” Tegoshi noted taking in his surroundings. “un, not many people come here so it's a good place if you like some peace and quiet every once in a while” the older man said taking another sip. Tegoshi ordered some beer, and the two started talking about many things: ranging from the other group members to good vacation spots to alcohol.

  


The mood was good and after a few drinks it was pretty clear that Koki was rather tipsy, Tegoshi had talked more than he'd consumed his beer; which stood abandoned on the bar counter, all the bubbles almost gone. Suddenly Koki looked straight at him, eyes kind of clouded and not focusing properly on Tegoshi for long, Koki leaned forward so that he was close to the younger man's ear as he asked “hey, do you have plans for later?” he hovered slightly close to Tegoshi before pulling back to look at the younger man's face. Tegoshi stared back, he gulped and as he watched Koki licked his lips and placed his hand on the younger man's thigh; letting it slide slowly upwards and then down again. Tegoshi gulped again and suddenly felt short breathed, his heart rate was increasing.

  


He'd been excited before going to the bar. He'd heard that Koki usually ventured there and wanted to see if he got lucky. Now he sat in front of his sempai and was feeling even more nervous than before, his heart pounding in his chest and his body growing hot. He blinked and shook his head, a wry grin appeared on the older man's face before he chugged the rest of his drink and got to his feet. He flashed a fake smile in Tegoshi's direction as they left the bar, Tegoshi's heart lurched painfully at the sight. He couldn't read the older man at all, but his nervousness was killed off by alcohol as the two made their way down the street.

  


The hotel had a gaudy neon sign sitting above the entrance, Tegoshi hurried after his sempai who quickly disappeared inside. Once on the inside Tegoshi follows Koki to the room; they head up some stairs and down a hallway. They find the room and go inside. Koki quickly get's comfortable; throwing his jacket over a chair and unbuttoning the front of his shirt. Tegoshi gulps and just stands there fidgeting slightly. Koki quickly finds the mini-bar opening it and throwing a beer at the younger man. Tegoshi catches the can and opens it chugging down most of the contents. When it was empty he threw it in the trashcan and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

  


When he looked back up Koki was standing a few feet away, his shirt lay behind him on the floor. The sight of that lean body sent shivers down Tegoshi's spine and a weird feeling started to pull him forward, his hand outstretched. But the older man intercepted it and grab a hold of Tegoshi's arm, pulling him into an embrace. Tegoshi felt a blush rise on his face as he felt Koki's heated skin underneath his hands. Tegoshi started to breathe heavily, his body shivering and his senses wanted him to start moving his hands so that he could feel Koki's body. Koki brought his hand to Tegoshi's chin and tilted it upwards “you're not gonna bail on me now, are you?” he asked Tegoshi just shook his head and surrendered himself to the older man.

  


Tegoshi let the older man undress him, he raised his arms above his head when Koki tugged the shirt over his head. “Such a good boy” Koki said huskily he wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled them closer, placing his lips on the young skin, sucking lightly as he trailed Tegoshi's neck. The strong arms that held Tegoshi were very comfortable, and he leaned forward as he moaned softly. He dug his fingers into Koki's back as the older man kissed his way up to his lips; the warm and wet sensation made Tegoshi melt in the older man's arms and he completely wrapped himself around Koki's neck.

  


When they broke the sweet kiss, Tegoshi leaned in and hugged Koki “I want to be like this always” he said lovingly as he squeezed the other man a little. Koki chuckled then let his hands, which had been resting around the younger man's waist slide down to caress and then suddenly squeeze Tegoshi's ass. When Tegoshi gasped Koki slipped his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Tegoshi moaned as Koki twirled his tongue and explored the others hot cavern. Koki took another set of tight grabs on the younger man's ass, feeling it as Tegoshi twitched.

  


He grinned when he felt the younger man's erection pressed against him, and was surprised when Tegoshi suddenly let his hand slide down to caress his lower abdomen, hovering painfully close to his own erect member. Tegoshi started unbuckling the older man's pants, once the belt was gone the pants simply slipped down to his ankles. Koki rubbed the younger man's ass cheeks in his hands and found pleasure in the young one's sweet moans. He groaned as Tegoshi slipped his hand down to caress his member, the only thing separating Tegoshi's bare hand from his cock being his own boxers. He wanted so much for them to be gone, and he hurriedly undressed the rest of Tegoshi.

  


Before Tegoshi could clear his head a little he was already naked and the older man was watching him, an approving smile on his face. Tegoshi blushed and looked down only to blush more at the sight of his member; erect, twitching and leaking pre-cum. Koki pushed Tegoshi towards the bed and the younger man climbed onto it: his ass waving in the air to Koki's great delight. Before Tegoshi could get out of his reach Koki lashed out and slapped the younger man's ass, it made a great noise and Tegoshi wailed in pain and surprise. Koki chuckled again before going after Tegoshi who quickly turned around to face the other man.

  


The older man descended upon him, forcing his thighs apart in a lightly teasing manner he Koki was breathing heavily, his abs twitching under tanned skin. Tegoshi gulped and held out a hand to Koki's chest; he could feel the older man's heartbeat against the palm om his hand – it was racing, just like his. He blushed and sat up, suddenly feeling a lot more secure and daring. He reached around the older man's neck so that he could pull him close and into a kiss. Koki didn't fight this happy development and welcomed the younger man's advances.

  


Their tongues engaged in a hot battle, Koki slipped his hand down and over Tegoshi's chest, his hand swiping a nipple; Tegoshi gave a violent jolt and lost control of himself so that Koki won, and dominated the kiss. Koki's other hand then went further down caressing the younger man's sensitive sides, he'd heard Tegoshi was ticklish so he stroked the younger man's sides and received a good amount off tossing and turning and lots of sweet moans “ah. Nooh~ngh! Ah! AHN!! No!! Yah~nn!” as Tegoshi threw his hands above his head and elevated his back. Koki quickly slipped his hand down to continue along the outside of the younger man's thigh. Tegoshi squirmed some more and hissed through gritted teeth.

  


Koki slid his hand up on the inside of the younger man's thigh and all the way up to gently caress his sack “AH!NAH!Hah!” Tegoshi moaned loudly as Koki's hand moved steadily towards his erect member “look at how wet you are” he said and gripped the member in his hand. Slowly he started pumping the shaft, Tegoshi moaned and started to buck his hips in time with the older man's steady jerking. Koki licked his lips as he watched the younger man underneath him toss and wail; one hand remained at the younger man's chest and tweaked at his nipples: which had grown hard and erect. Tegoshi wailed more and saliva dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

  


“You want to come?” Koki asked to the half-delirious Tegoshi who could only stutter his reply “y-ye-s, p-plea-se, le-let me cum?!AHN” he half screamed and bucked his hips wildly, his hands formed into fists grabbing the sheets. Koki chuckled and leaned down kissed him and pumped the shaft quickly until a powerful shudder went through the younger man's body and he groaned loudly against Koki's lips.

  


Koki pulled away slightly, watching as Tegoshi collapsed panting onto the bed. He looked at his hand, all covered in the white substance. He smirked and leaned over Tegoshi over to the bedside table and took out a few tissues that he wiped his hand with, he also wiped some off Tegoshi who had shot some onto his stomach. As he wiped he felt the muscles working when the younger man breathed in deep breaths of air. Koki stretched over him again and aimed at the trashcan, scoring a nice three pointer. On his way back he snatched a few of the packages of lube. He descended on Tegoshi again, who held his breath in anticipation.

  


Tegoshi had read about this, he was full of wonder, excitement and a small ounce of fear. Koki looked at him for a short while, he seemed to be contemplating something. Suddenly he grabbed Tegoshi's arm and twisted him around, his ass in the air again. Tegoshi turned his head so that he could see what the older man was doing: he shivered as he watched the older man tear open one of the packages, and turn it upside down so that the contents poured from it and onto Tegoshi who yelped due to the cold temperature.

  


Koki quickly used his fingers to smear the lube out over Tegoshi's ass, he circled the puckered hole with his finger – Tegoshi shivered and groaned. When Koki started to stab Tegoshi's opening, the young man whimpered as he was filled with angst and desire. He was growing hotter and hotter, he craved the older man, he wanted him inside him. He turned his face the best he could and looked up at Koki and said in a frail voice “Koki, I want you in me” he blinked away the tears in his eyes and continued “make the hot part of me feel better” he wilted when Koki pushed on finger inside. He shuddered and gasped as he felt pain arise. He took a mouthful of the sheets to stop himself from screaming when Koki added the second finger. The older man took his time and stretched him out nicely, scissoring inside the young man making him wail in pleasure.

  


Suddenly Koki found that spot inside Tegoshi and he wailed louder than ever, his body erupting in a powerful spasm that shook his lean frame. “Ah. No. NOT. THERE! KOKI! AHN!” He screamed as the older man hit the spot again and again. He shuddered, his body growing hotter and hotter still. He was close to melting, and he wanted release. He reached down to grab his cock, but Koki grabbed his arm “nono, Yuya” Tegoshi shuddered “not yet” he said in a warm, soft tone and he added another finger going a little faster but not hitting the younger man's sweet spot as much.

  


Soon Tegoshi found himself stretched beyond what he thought was possible, his body was a mess, every gesture made by the older man made him shiver with pleasure. He must be losing his mind with the heat, Koki smirked as he watched the four fingers going in and out of the younger man. He leaned over him again and retrieved a condom, he slipped his fingers out and used some of the tissues he hadn't used to wipe his fingers a little. He tore open the condom and put it on his throbbing member, he hissed as it caused much needed friction but he held back. He tore open another pack of lube and poured it over his hard cock, using his hand to gently coat it. He groaned loudly.

  


He grabbed Tegoshi's hips and heard the younger man take a sudden deep breath and go tense, he leaned forward and said “you need to relax, Yuya. Or else this is going to hurt” Koki said calmly, Tegoshi shuddered and tried his best to relax. He took a few calming breaths before he grabbed the pillow, his hands clenched to fists as he held onto it and relaxed in the lower part of his body “that's a good boy” Koki said huskily as he poked the hole with the tip of his manhood. His body quivered with expectation when he finally pushed into the younger man. He groaned loudly as he sank in and heat surrounded his hard member. Tegoshi suppressed his wails by biting into the pillow, but his groans filled Koki's ears as he started thrusting into the younger man.

  


“Fuck, so. Tight!” Koki groaned gripping Tegoshi's hips. Tegoshi finally emerged form the pillow and moaned loudly with every thrust. He started to buck his hips so that he met Koki when he thrust into him. Koki groaned as the younger man clamped down on him, he shuddered and felt that climax was coming steadily closer. “ah. Koki. Fuck me harder! HARDER! Touch ME~!!” Tegoshi yelled and tossed his head back. Koki gritted his teeth, leaning down and grasping the younger man's cock in a firm grip; quickly he started pumping the shaft, and the two men wailed loudly.

  


Tegoshi arched his back and wailed, clamping down on the older man “cu-CUMING!!” Tegoshi wailed as electric waves rocked his spine and every cell in his body felt like it must be on fire, Koki aimed the next thrusts at the younger man's sweet spot, finding it; Tegoshi wailed loudly, eyes wide and full of tears. Heat filled their bodies and shook their very core, Tegoshi came first with a loud cry that filled Koki's ears and he came when the younger man clamped down on him. He rode out his orgasm inside Tegoshi who continued to shiver and his insides kept clamping down on Koki's member.

  


Koki pulled out and pulled the condom off, wiping his cock and wrapping the condom into the ball of tissue that he tossed for another three pointer. Tegoshi collapsed onto the bed, panting hard as if he'd just run a mile. Koki just fell to Tegoshi's side, he lay there looking at the younger man's sweat drenched, handsome face. He lifted his hand to stroke along his jawline and brush some hair out of the younger one's face. Tegoshi blinked, he watched as the older man gently caressed his face. He felt content all of a sudden, he snuggled himself into the pillow and reached his hand up to place it over Koki's hand. The older man watched as a big smile appeared on Tegoshi's face. He smiled back and thought to himself that this was definitely the start of something good. Then he threw the bed covers over the younger boy and they fell asleep holding hands.

  



End file.
